


Usual Day

by NicApples



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, F/F, i think, idk?, maybe i need help, why did i write this? i ask myself that everyday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicApples/pseuds/NicApples
Summary: Yukina was going about her usual morning.It was going well.Until Lisa turned into a cat.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Usual Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am which explains the bad plot, I was about to trash this. But might as well LOL

It was supposedly a normal morning, or so she thought.

Yukina woke up from her sleep, the sunny morning greeting her. grabbing her phone she looked at the time.

__

_ 7:30 _

Plenty of time to get ready, as usual she got out of bed, took a shower, ate breakfast, went outside of the house to walk to school with Lisa. It was the same as always, like the Afterglow vocalists say. Or not. 

Not when Lisa was 30 minutes late to their supposed usual meeting time. 

Yukina has been getting impatient (worried) Lisa wasn't one to oversleep nor is one to be late.

_ 8:46  _

Tapping her foot, she swiped to her contacts clicking on the first person that appeared on the list.

_Ring_ _Ring_ _Ring_

_ Ah Lisa here, I'm busy at the moment so please leave a mes- _

"That's strange, she never leaves me on voicemail."

Being left on voicemail, Yukina decides to fetch Lisa herself

"Lisa?" Knocking on her childhood friend's house brings nostalgic feelings to Yukina, it really made her appeaciate Lisa more specially with what they've been through. She wasn't here to remincese however.

"Lisa, are you there?" Knocking one more time for good measure, Yukina waited for a couple of minutes, with no response she decided to go in herself, Lisa probably wouldn't mind anyway.

"I'm coming in." Grabbing her spare key from her pocket. It was given to her by Lisa herself, the vocalist was a bit surprised about it, and even denied the key at first. But the brunette insisted.

_ "It's fine! Plus you come here a lot anyway, it's just you know.. you're special to me so it's a given alright?"  _

How can Yukina say no to that?

Entering the house she tried calling for the brunette again.

"Lisa?"

"Nya~"

?!

"A cat?" This was strange. Lisa never owned a cat, and the cat strangely enough, resembled the brunette. Brown fur and all.

It was simply too cute not to pet, Yukina thought.

Somehow the brown cat still has not noticed her presence, it looked like it was searching for something? More like it was panicking. Weird.

Crouching down Yukina tried calling for the cat.

"Here kitty kitty~"

"NYA?!" The brown cat turned around to spot Yukina crouching down, seeing the silver haired, the cat sprinted towards Yukina.

"NYAAAAA!" The cat happily lapped her head around Yukina's petting hand.

"Cute…" 

Ah. She got so distracted by the cat that she almost forgot her purpose for being here in the first place. 

"Lisa isn't here though.." Where else could she be? It's only 8 in the morning and they still had school to attend to, maybe the brunette had gone out before her? She mentally shakes her head, Lisa wouldn't do that, she thinks. Somehow the thought of Lisa leaving her makes her heart ache.

Upon hearing the name Lisa however the cat perked up.

"Nyaaaaaaa!" Eh? No way. There's no way that this cat is-

"Lisa.. Is that you?"

"NYAAAAAA!" The cat (or Lisa) furiously nodded hoping Yukina would understand her.

"How did this happen?" 

"Nyaa~" 

"Right, can't speak. However this is a big problem though, is there any way you can communicate with me?"

"Nya…" Lisa looked like she was thinking, Yukina however was too busy looking at Lisa to think properly, she was too cute. The brunette was always cute, but seeing Lisa in her cat form was just ten times better.

"Nya!" Lisa sprinted to her room, snapping the vocalist out of her thoughts.

"Lisa?"

Yukina followed her, only for the brown cat to come back biting a marker.

"Ah. Alright, I'll get you some paper to write on. Though, how will you even write?" Yukina wonders. Grabbing a piece of paper on the brunette's desk.

"But it doesn't hurt to try anyway." Yukina places down the paper on the floor.

Lisa begins to scribble using the marker in her mouth, wobbly but somewhat still readable, works.

_ Don't know how became cat, I saw black with red streak hair, I blacked out _

Black with red streak hair?

There's only one person that she knows with that kind of hair.

"Ran?"

Lisa seemingly remembering something was wide eyed and started making more cat noises.

"Nyaa nyaa- Nyaaaaa!!!"

"Lisa, calm down. I don't understand what you're saying." The brown cat was jumping around everywhere. Yukina did not know how to make the brunette calm down, so she did the thing she could do. 

Yukina hugged her.

Lisa melted to the touch, the warmth from her childhood friend easing her worries, with a new found determination, the brown cat broke from the cuddle (much to Yukina's dismay) and furiously wrote down on the paper once again.

_ Sayo kidnapped I tried help but no use _

_ Ran might be culprit don't know did not see face _

BANG

The door to Lisa's house was kicked down by a girl with black red streak hair.

"Minato-san."

Lisa immediately tensed up going behind the silver haired. 

"Mitake-san."

Ran took a step into the house inspecting it upon entering.

"Why are you here?"

Yukina stands up looking straight into the trespasser. Only then that Ran would look at what's behind the silver haired. Lisa could only whimper.

"Ah. There she is, come here kitty kitty~"

"I'm not going to let you take her." 

"Ah? Always so fiesty, Minato-san. I suppose it's time we had a competition."

___

  
  


"And then BAM! Yukina-san and Ran-chan fight head to head!" Ako excitedly exclaimed, using her hands for "dramatic effects" or so she said.

Roselia has just finished their practice and was now hanging out in the family restaurant they frequently go to. 

"Udagawa-san, your stories sometimes give me a headache."

"Ehhh?!"

"Moreover you did not even explain as to why Imai-san was a cat nor was I kidnapped by Mitake-san."

"It's a work in progress! Besides, Ako thinks it was pretty cool! What do you think Lisa-nee?" The drummer was very proud of the story she made, she even planned to show it to the rest of the Afterglow members later! The purple haired can't wait to see what the others reaction would be.

"Ahaha, that's quite a story, specially the cat part." Lisa responds, grabbing another french fry from Sayo. 

"Hmm Cat Lisa…" The silver haired was deep in thought.

"Imai-san if you wanted fries you could have just ordered some yourself." 

"But they taste better if they're not yours!"

Ignoring the bicker of the two, Rinko decided to put her own two cents.

"Though.. I quite liked how you portrayed…. the relationship.. between Lisa-san and Yukina-san."

"Eh?" 

"Yeah, Yeah! I wanted to make sure that Yukina-san and Lisa-nee had a deep relationship! It's like… they are like uh, Rin-rin what was that word again."

"Girlfriends…" Rinko shyly responded.

"Ehhh? Ahaha, are we now? I don't know it might be just because we are childhood friends and all." 

"Though, I wouldn't mind that type of relationship, girlfriends I mean." Yukina snapping out of her thoughts, also decided to put her comment.

"EHHHHH?" Upon hearing that Lisa's face was akin to a tomato.

"Ahhhaha, Lisa-nee's blushing!"

"I'm not!"

"What's wrong with what I said?"

"There's nothing wrong! It's just you know! Sayo help?"

"Nope. As you can see I'm busy with my fries."

"TRAITOR!!"

_ It was indeed the usual day not only for Yukina, but for the rest of Roselia. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk how you read all thru this bullshit but thanks!   
> I wrote this purely for practice but i don't really know what i was writing anymore LOL


End file.
